Hero Guidelines (Story by Chic White)
by Republic of Fanfiction Indo
Summary: Ada 5 poin yang harus kau laksanakan sebagai seorang pahlawan. / Well, bukan ini yang Tsukishima harapkan saat ia bermain claw machine. /Superhero!AU T for cursing. Salam petok, Chic White


Hak milik cerita ini sepenuhnya dimiliki oleh

Nama Keanggotaan Di WA : Melati WP

Nama Pengguna : Chic White

Judul Karya : Hero Guidelines

Republic Of Fanfiction Indonesia tidak mengklaim bahwa cerita ini adalah milik sendiri. Republic Of Fanfiction Indonesia hanya menjadi sebuah wadah untuk menampung cerita-cerita Oneshot milik anggotanya yang ikut berpartisipasi dalam event ini.

* * *

 **Hak cipta Haikyuu! milik Furudate Haruichi sepenuhnya. Karya ini ditulis semata untuk memuaskan dahaga penulisnya, bukan untuk kepentingan komersil.**

 **Superhero!AU Enjoy please!**

* * *

Tsukishima berpikir, mungkin saja hidupnya tidak seperti yang ia kira selama ini. Dia bukanlah manusia sungguhan seperti yang ia yakini, melainkan seonggok tokoh dalam sebuah cerita ciptaan penulis yang jahat, bejat, dan perlu dicek kejiwaannya secara berkala di rumah sakit jiwa.

Bagaimana Tsukishima tidak berpikir demikian? Saat ini ia berstatus sebagai mahasiswa kedokteran yang sedang menjalani koas di sebuah rumah sakit umum rujukan utama milik pemerintah. Dapat konsulen otoriter tingkat dewa, rekan jaganya penuh intrik dan pencitraan. Entah bagaimana ceritanya ia dapat jadwal jaga malam yang kelebihan porsi, ia berusaha lapang dada menjalaninya. Kesialannya belum habis sampai sana. Sudah beberapa bulan ini sosok pahlawan di kota mereka menghilang tanpa jejak. Sehingga, setiap invasi terjadi(baik penjahat maupun monster random), korban lebih banyak berjatuhan. Pasien IGD membludak, selalu bertepatan dengan jadwal jaga Tsukishima. Dari luka ringan yang cukup dengan perban hingga luka berat butuh jahitan.

Si penulis sinting rupanya berpikir ini waktu yang tepat untuk menjatuhkan _plot twist_. Setelah semua penderitaan yang membuatnya mendadak amnesia jika mendengar kata tidur, Tsukishima dipertemukan dengan seekor kucing bisa berbicara yang mengaku sebagai Black Hyena—pahlawan kota yang sudah lama menghilang. Kucing itu juga mengetuk palu kalau menjadi pahlawan super dan menyelamatkan dunia adalah takdir Tsukishima.

Masa koas saja belum habis, Tsukishima diminta pakai baju ketat dan menghajar para penjahat?

Penulisnya punya dendam kesumat apa sih sama Tsukishima? Kok, ya, kejam amat?

* * *

 **Hero Guidelines**

 _by Chic White_

* * *

Hari itu hari yang normal bagi Tsukishima. Matahari terbit dari timur, orang-orang masih berjalan dengan kaki mereka, burung-burung terbang dengan riang gembira. Tak ada jadwal jaga untuk hari itu, Tsukishima bisa tidur lagi. Mantap jiwa.

Kemudian di satu sisi kota, seekor monster raksasa muncul menimbulkan kekacauan. Kesatuan keamanan khusus diturunkan untuk memusnahkan si monster. Bantuan datang dari Grow Man—pahlawan prefektur sebelah yang punya kekuatan untuk memanipulasi tanaman. Hanya perlu hitungan menit sampai Tsukishima mendapat panggilan karena IGD kekurangan tenaga dan baru bisa keluar setelah menyelesaikan semua laporan _sampai_ tangannya mati rasa. Hari yang indah.

Sepulang dari rumah sakit, Tsukishima mampir sejenak ke supermarket tak jauh dari apartemennya. Satu kantung kresek penuh makanan instan dan minuman kalengan sudah aman di dalam tas ketika ia mengunjungi arkade. Beberapa mesin permainan ia mainkan untuk melepas sedikit kepenatannya. Balap mobil, balap motor, permainan tembak, dan yang terakhir ia hampiri adalah salah satu _claw machine_. Jam tangan hitam legam berhasil ia klaim dalam satu kali kesempatan.

Sebelum ia benar-benar meninggalkan supermarket itu, seorang pemuda berambut oranye kecoklatan menghentikannya. Dia mengenakan seragam pegawai. "Ah, anu, ini bonus jam yang tadi," katanya, sambil menyerahkan... _apa itu kandang?_

Tsukishima mengangkat kandang itu, mengernyit heran dengan keberadaan kucing hitam di sana. Sejak kapan arkade memberi bonus seekor kucing? Mungkinkah pegawai itu berniat membuang kucing ini tapi tidak tega dan ini hanya akal-akalannya saja?

"Ini—" Tsukishima mengerjap. Orang itu sudah tidak ada.

 _Dasar tidak tanggung jawab_ , batin Tsukishima. Tanpa pikir panjang ia langkahkan kakinya menuju apartemen tercinta.

Sampai di apartemen, hal pertama yang Tsukishima lakukan adalah menghempaskan badannya ke kasur empuk. Barang bawaan termasuk kandang kucing ia biarkan tergeletak di lantai kamar.

"Akhirnya..." Tsukishima mendesah. Kalau besok ada panggilan gawat lagi, Tsukishima optimis dia akan jadi zombie.

"Setidaknya keluarkan aku dulu dari sini dong!"

Tsukishima terlonjak duduk. Matanya terarah pada kandang kucing yang bergerak-gerak.

"Aku pasti sangat lelah." Tsukishima mengurut pelipisnya. "Bagaimana mungkin aku merasa aku mendengar suara aneh?"

Tapi, sayang sekali, sudah setahun lebih jadi koas dan berkali-kali merasa jadi zombie, semua kepenatan itu tak pernah membuatnya mengalami delusi.

"Woi! Tidak sopan! Suaraku keren, tidak aneh!"

Suara itu lagi.

Ragu-ragu, Tsukishima membuka oleh-olehnya dari arkade. Kucing hitam yang menghuninya langsung melompat keluar, memelototi— _iya, kucing itu melotot_ —Tsukishima.

Tsukishima tidak begitu mempercayai dongeng-dongeng pengantar tidur yang menjadi konsumsi anak-anak. Tetapi, mengingat ia hidup di dunia di mana monster-monster aneh sering muncul dan _superhero_ siap melawan mereka dengan kekuatan yang tak logis, keajaiban selalu dapat ditolerir oleh nalarnya. Termasuk kucing yang bisa berbicara.

"Jadi, kau ini apa? Kucing ajaib yang bisa mengantarku ke wonderland? Kucing hitam aneh yang menjadi penuntunku di dunia paralel seperti milik Caroline?"

"Caroline?" Apakah Tsukishima baru saja melihat seekor kucing mengernyit? "Dunia paralel jahat dengan mata kancing itu? Tontonanmu _creepy_!"

Lalu, si kucing tertawa.

"Tak ada wonderland maupun dunia paralel. Kau pasti mengenalku. Aku Black Hyena."

 _Hah? Apa katanya?_

Sepertinya Tsukishima sudah gila.

"Aku mau tidur," putus Tsukishima.

"Aku tahu aku tidak terlihat seperti Black Hyena saat ini, tapi—tunggu! Biar kujelaskan!"

"Kau bisa lanjutkan semua _bullshit_ ini besok pagi." Tsukishima menatap tajam si kucing hitam. "Aku tidak punya cukup tenaga untuk mendengar eongan kucing aneh dan jelek yang dibuang majikannya."

"Woi!"

"Selamat malam."

Hanya butuh beberapa menit memejamkan mata hingga akhirnya Tsukishima tenggelam dalam tidur tak berbunga.

.

Sudah dapat tidur cukup, perut pun kenyang, Tsukishima yakin ia siap menghadapi _plot twist_ si penulis sialan.

Si kucing menjelaskan kalau dia memanglah Black Hyena. Beberapa bulan lalu, ada seseorang yang datang ke markasnya menawarkan aliansi. Dari semua prefektur, memang prefektur mereka-lah yang paling banyak mendapat serangan makhluk aneh. Orang itu mengaku sebagai keturunan terakhir ras penyihir dan menjamin bahwa bersama-sama, mereka akan bisa menghentikan terbukanya portal-portal pengantar makhluk-makhluk yang menimbulkan kekacauan itu. Si kucing mengaku 'tidak sengaja' menertawakan orang itu dan mengatainya sinting. Begitulah asal-muasal Black Hyena yang mengagumkan berakhir menjadi kucing hitam menyedihkan.

"Setiap hari kau menghadapi monster-monster aneh yang bisa mengeluarkan gelembung racun, mata laser, menjatuhkan gedung besar bagai domino, yang keluar lewat portal yang masih jadi misteri. Rekanmu di prefektur lain memiliki kekuatan tak masuk akal. Kau tidak percaya ketika ada orang yang bilang padamu dia itu penyihir? Serius?" Tsukishima terkejut bohongan.

"Maaf jika mengecewakanmu, tapi aku ini _self-made hero_! Kekuatanku berasal dari teknologi! Penelitian yang kukerjakan selama bertahun-tahun!" Kucing itu menggeram. "Memangnya kau akan langsung percaya jika ada yang mengaku diri sebagai penyihir begitu?"

"Tidak langsung percaya, sih." Tsukishima mengangkat bahu tak acuh. "Setidaknya aku akan mendengarkan atau memintanya membuktikan, bukannya mengatai dan tertawa sepertimu."

Si kucing berdeham. "Jadi, ya, setelah beberapa bulan mencoba mencarinya dan tidak ketemu juga, kubiarkan pencarian dilanjutkan oleh asistenku. Aku memutuskan untuk mencari pengganti Black Hyena. Kota ini tidak boleh kehilangan pahlawannya."

"Heroik sekali." Tsukishima mendengus. "Lalu _pahlawan heroik_ ini memutuskan untuk menyimpan jam _sakti_ ciptaannya di dalam _claw machine_ dan menggantungkan keselamatan dunia pada mesin yang sama—apa kau sudah gila?!"

"Hei, tapi _technically_ aku tidak salah mempercayakannya pada _claw machine_. Yang dapat jam itu adalah kau, Tsukishima Kei, mahasiswa kedokteran yang sedang _internship_. Bukankah artinya takdir telah membawa jam ini pada orang yang tepat? Seseorang yang peduli pada kemanusiaan!"

"Heh, kucing garong," Tsukishima menyeringai puas saat si kucing menggeram tidak suka dengan panggilannya. "kau pikir aku mau jadi pahlawan kota?"

"Tentu saja! Apalagi yang akan membimbingmu adalah Black Hyena, pahlawan kota ini! Mana mungkin kau tidak mau!"

"Aku bukan bocah yang mengidolakan pahlawan dan ingin jadi pahlawan!" Rasanya Tsukishima ingin mencekik kucing narsis itu.

"Aku tidak percaya." Kucing itu menutup mulutnya dengan satu kaki depan— _tangan?_ —dan berdecak. "Kau diberi amanah untuk menyelamatkan orang banyak tapi menolaknya? Sudah kuduga. Kau mau jadi dokter karena bayarannya besar, kan?"

"Jaga bicaramu." Tsukishima memberungut.

"Aku tidak percaya aku membuang-buang waktuku untuk," si kucing mendecih, "seorang apatis."

Tsukishima melempar bantal sofa, tepat menghantam si kucing. Bibirnya melengkung membentuk senyuman ramah, meski tatapan matanya tidak ramah sama sekali.

"Woi, itu sakit!"

"Baiklah, aku setuju. Mohon bimbingannya, Black Hyena-san."

 _Apa kataku, Akaashi? Sikap provokator ini pasti ada manfaatnya!_ —Si kucing membatin bangga.

"Namaku Kuroo Tetsurou. Kau boleh memanggilku Kuroo." Si kucing naik ke atas meja, mendorong jam tangan yang Tsukishima dapatkan dari _claw machine_ kemarin malam. "Sebelum kubiarkan kau memakai jam ini, ada 5 hal yang harus kau laksanakan sebagai seorang pahlawan."

.

.

.

" _Anamnesis_ pribadi... Nama, umur, jenis kelamin, pekerjaan, alamat, no. MR, tanggal masuk rumah sakit... _Anamnesis_ penyakit. Keluhan utama, pandangan mata kanan kabur. Telaah, sudah dialami pasien sejak dua hari lalu, riwayat trauma dijumpai... ok, ok. Hmm... Status _ophtalmicus_ , _visus_ , _oculi dextra_ satu per tiga rat—us?" Perhatian Tsukishima teralihkan dari laporan stase mata yang baru dibuatnya. Jam di tangannya mengeluarkan kedipan kecil cahaya merah—tanda bahaya.

Mengantongi ponsel di jas putihnya, Tsukishima berjalan tergesa-gesa ke toilet. Buru-buru ia keluarkan kembali benda itu dan menghubungi satu nomor yang belakangan menghuni puncak log panggilan.

"Kuroo-san, _sekarang_?" Tsukishima mendengus kesal. "Aku belum selesai dengan laporanku hari ini! Satu jam lagi konsulenku datang!"

"Kalau begitu cepat kemari! Aku sudah menunggumu di atap bersama transportasi kita hari ini. Semakin cepat kau bertindak, semakin cepat kau bisa kembali~"

"Tidak bisa minta bantuan prefektur terdekat? Grow Man atau Thunder Bold?"

"A-a. Thunder Bold sedang tidak ada di tempat dan Grow Man sedang bekerja."

"Aku juga sedang bekerja!"

"Kita tidak punya waktu untuk berdebat, _trainee_. Ayo cepat ke atap!"

Kalau tidak sayang ponsel, benda itu sudah tewas mengenaskan di tangan Tsukishima.

.

Tsukishima datang ke atap dengan pakaian serba hitam. Tangannya menjinjing helm batok hitam yang membentuk kepala kucing. Di helm itu menempel kacamata hitam dengan berbagai fasilitas, termasuk alat komunikasi. Kalau tidak ingat kostum bodoh ini ditempeli teknologi mumpuni hasil pemikiran ilmuwan jenius Kuroo Tetsurou yang dapat menyelamatkan hidupnya, Tsukishima bersumpah ia tidak mau memakainya.

"Jadi, mana transportasinya?" tanya Tsukishima begitu matanya melihat sosok kucing hitam yang tampak bodoh dengan helm hitam kecil di kepala. "Kau bilang kau menunggu dengan transportasi?"

"Pakai helm-mu." Si kucing merenggangkan badannya di pangkuan seorang pemuda berambut oranye kecoklatan, lalu pindah posisi ke pundak pemuda itu.

Di mana Tsukishima pernah melihatnya? Ah! Iya! Pegawai yang memberikan 'bonus' padanya di arkade waktu itu. Kalau tidak salah, Kuroo bilang dia ini anak buahnya, kan?

"Dia sudah siap. Sekarang, Chibi-chan!"

"Bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku begitu, Kuroo-san?! Namaku Hinata Shouyou!" Chibi—Hinata—mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Anak itu memeluk Tsukishima dari belakang.

"Apa-apaan kau— _ahh_!" Protesan Tsukishima terpotong ketika badannya melawan gravitasi. Mereka terbang. "Setidaknya beri tahu aku dulu kalau transportasi yang kau maksudkan adalah remaja pendek yang bisa terbang!"

"Aku tidak pendek! Kau saja yang ketinggian! Mau kujatuhkan, hah?!"

Kuroo, kucing hitam itu, menanggapi dengan tawa macam hyena.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka sampai di tempat kejadian perkara. Seekor monster seperti singa yang memiliki ekor kalajengking sedang mengamuk. Besarnya hanya dua setengah kali lebih besar dari singa biasa, tapi efek kerusakan yang ditimbulkannya tak dapat diremehkan.

"Heh, Chibi, aku butuh kau untuk jadi sayapku. Aku yakin serangan akan lebih efektif jika kita terus berada di titik butanya." Tsukishima menatap si monster dengan penuh penilaian.

"HAH?! M-maksudmu, aku harus membantumu menyerangnya dalam jarak dekat?! Tapi selama ini aku hanya terlibat misi evakuasi!" Hinata menatap ngeri monster besar di bawah sana. "Kuroo-san—"

"Secara pengalaman, Chibi-chan, seharusnya kau ini senior Tsukishima. Kau lebih lama jadi _trainee_. Meski Kenma fokus membimbingmu menjadi tenaga evakuasi, sih. _Go_!"

"Jangan terbang terlalu jauh dariku!" Tsukishima melompat dari gedung itu, mengabaikan jeritan panik dari Hinata.

Tsukishima menghantam punggung monster itu dengan kepalan tinjunya. Suara _kretak_ dan auman keras si monster membuatnya menyeringai puas. Jam Black Hyena yang ia pakai dapat membuat kekuatan fisiknya berlipat ganda menembus limit kekuatan manusia. Buru-buru ia lompat ke arah berlawanan ketika si monster menggulingkan badannya, langsung bangun dan menerjangnya untuk melawan. Tsukishima berkelit, lompat dan memeluk satu kaki si monster untuk kemudian ia patahkan.

Monster itu menghantamkan diri ke gedung terdekat, dengan tujuan menghantam lawannya—dan berhasil. Cengkraman Tsukishima pada kaki monster itu terlepas. Badannya jatuh berguling dan berhenti di dekat kaki yang satunya. Kaki itu mencengkram Tsukishima dan melemparkan badannya.

 _"Jangan lengah hanya karena seranganmu berhasil!"_ Omelan Kuroo terdengar di alat komunikasi.

"HINATA!" Tsukishima memanggil. Hinata melesat ke arahnya dan menyelamatkannya dari terjangan si monster. Sekarang, monster itu mengejar mereka. Hinata terus melesat kanan, kiri, berputar, menukik lalu naik lagi. Kalau saja mereka tidak sedang diburu oleh monster raksasa, mungkin Tsukishima akan memilih untuk duduk santai serta menertawakan berbagai ekspresi takut dan panik dari Hinata dengan semangkuk berondong jagung di tangan.

"Lempar aku pada monster itu!"

"HA?! Aku tidak peduli jika kau ingin mati, tapi jangan gunakan aku sebagai media bunuh diri!" Hinata membawa mereka semakin menjauhi daratan. Ia terbang berputar, tidak mau mengambil resiko wilayah kota yang rusak akan bertambah karena si monster masih mengejar mereka.

"Aku tidak punya banyak waktu! Sekarang!"

Kalau Tsukishima tidak segera melumpuhkan monster itu, dia yang akan _mati_ di tangan konsulennya.

Setelah monster benar-benar dilumpuhkan dan Tsukishima dengan suksesnya membuat kakinya sendiri keseleo karena salah posisi mendarat, Kuroo mengomel. Katanya, gerakan dan reflek Tsukishima masih kaku serta ragu-ragu. Tenaganya juga kurang, sehingga jam _sakti_ ciptaan ilmuwan bertubuh kucing itu tidak mengeluarkan potensi maksimalnya. Tsukishima kurang latihan dan _blablabla_ , masih kata orang yang sama. Kuroo juga mengingatkan Tsukishima akan **poin pertama** yang harus dilakukan untuk menjadi pahlawan.

Seorang pahlawan harus bisa **jaga kondisi diri sebelum dan sesudah misi penyelamatan**. Kalau seorang pahlawan tidak bisa menjaga diri, bagaimana ia akan menyelamatkan orang banyak?

.

Sembari menunggu konsulennya selesai mengecek laporan yang ia buat, Tsukishima membatin.

 _Dikira jadi koas sekaligus pahlawan itu gampang?_ Serius, si penulis sinting punya dendam apa sih sama dia?

.

.

.

 **Poin kedua** yang harus dilakukan untuk menjadi pahlawan adalah **jangan berpikir kalau melindungi dunia adalah tanggung jawabmu sendiri**. Alias, kau bukan satu-satunya pahlawan di muka bumi ini. Jangan sungkan untuk meminta bantuan.

Uh, entahlah. Sejak berlatih di bawah bimbingan Kuroo dan mengetahui sosok asli di balik Black Hyena, Tsukishima mulai meragukan apakah tidak apa-apa jika masyarakat menggantungkan keselamatan pada pahlawan super? Mengenal pahlawan maskot prefektur lain pun malah memperkuat keraguan itu. Bukan sebaliknya.

Tsukishima tidak tahu ekspektasi macam apa yang ia gantungkan setiap mendengar pahlawan super lagi-lagi berhasil menyelamatkan kota dari ancaman. Namun, jelas bukan yang... _seperti ini_.

"Kau kalah lagi hey hey hey! Jangan kabur, Oikawa!" Seorang lelaki dengan rambut dwiwarna tertawa terbahak-bahak. Tangannya membawa mangkuk sedang berisi terigu yang kental dicampur air—sebagai media hukuman bermain kartu uno.

Meski bertampang bego dan obrolan yang keluar dari mulutnya tidak kalah bego— _lugu, ralat Akaashi, asisten pribadinya_ —dia adalah Bokuto Koutarou. Masyarakat awam mengenalnya sebagai Owlish, pahlawan yang dikatakan paling kuat di negara mereka saat ini. Kekuatannya memanipulasi pikiran. Cukup memikirkan sebuah benda tanpa melihatnya dan berniat mengangkat tanpa menyentuhnya, benda itu akan melayang. Dalam kasus dan kondisi tertentu, dia bahkan bisa mengendalikan pikiran orang lain. Bukan hanya itu, badannya juga kekar dan kekuatannya tak dapat diremehkan. Kostumnya yang paling mempresentasikan kesan gagah tak tertandingi. Tsukishima cukup terkesan.

Pada kostumnya saja, sih.

"KOU-CHAN! JANGAN! JANGAN KENA RAMBUTKU!"

Korban Bokuto yang sedang menjerit tidak-laki itu adalah Oikawa Tooru. Seorang model _numero uno_ yang rupanya payah main uno. Kalau awalnya Tsukishima menilai mentornya Kuroo itu super narsis, maka makhluk ini super duper mega narsis. Sifatnya juga... Tsukishima meringis. Oikawa ini seriusan Grow Man, pahlawan dengan kekuatan manipulasi tumbuhan yang dikenal sebagai pahlawan paling _murah hati_?

"Memangnya kenapa kalau kena rambutmu, Oikawa? Kekuatanmu tidak akan hilang meski kau botak, kan?"

"DIAM KAU USHIWAKA! MAU KUBUAT SEMUA TANAMAN DI KEBUNMU MATI?!"

"Aku tinggal menanamnya lagi saja. Mudah, kok. Apalagi di kaki gunung dengan tanah sesubur itu. Kau tahu—"

"Tidak dan tidak mau tahu!"

Ushiwaka—Ushijima Wakatoshi, nama sebenarnya—tersenyum tipis. Dia adalah sosok di balik Thunder Bold—pahlawan dengan kekuatan manipulasi petir dan listrik. Dengan badan atletis seperti itu, orang-orang akan mengira dia ini seseorang yang aktif di bidang olahraga. Pada kenyataannya, ia mengurus lahan tani dan perkebunan milik keluarga. Meski tampak kaku dan mengintimidasi, isinya bagaikan peri. Pertama melihatnya, Tsukishima menangkap basah Ushijima sedang mengajak bicara tanaman pot di dalam ruangan markas. Kemudian tak lama setelah itu, Ushijima juga bernyanyi untuk bunga.

Dia sangat menyukai tanaman. Alasan yang sama mengapa ia kagum pada Oikawa. Walau targetnya salah tangkap dan malah berbalik benci padanya.

"Kalau aku cepat tua, aku akan menyalahkan kalian."

"Aku tahu kau sayang pada kami~"

"Aku berharap kutukanmu permanen, Kuroo!"

"Geh! Jahat sekali, Daichi!"

Terakhir, Kuroo dan Daichi. Kuroo tentunya adalah mentor Tsukishima. Sedangkan Daichi adalah pimpinan kesatuan polisi khusus SPD sekaligus pahlawan yang dapat mengeraskan bagian tubuhnya menjadi besi—Iron Crow. Dia yang paling waras di antara mereka dan Tsukishima mengiba padanya.

Dijelaskan oleh Kuroo, kalau mereka berlima-lah yang menjadi perintis kerja sama terbuka antara pahlawan dan pemerintah. Bahkan tak lama setelah itu, pemerintah menyetujui usulan untuk penyisiran masyarakat yang terlahir dengan kekuatan super agar bisa dibina sejak dini. Mencegah bertambahnya jumlah penjahat super di masa depan. Masing-masing bertanggung jawab pada satu instansi pelatihan pahlawan tersembunyi.

(Hinata adalah salah satu anak yang menjadi bagian dari Karasuno—instansi pelatihan yang Daichi awasi. Kuroo izin menculik anak itu setelah insiden kutukan yang terjadi padanya.)

Mereka ini sedang beristirahat dalam ekspedisi penyergapan Snake—seorang penjahat super yang diduga menjadi penyebab bertambahnya jumlah serangan monster di prefektur wilayah Kuroo. Bersembunyi di dalam gua sambil bermain uno, sembari menunggu mentari tersenyum lagi.

"KOU-CHAN! KAU MENGENAI RAMBUTKU! JANGAN MENAHAN SULUR ITU! TERIMA HUKUMANMU BURUNG HANTU SIALAN!"

"AKU YANG TERKUAT HEY HEY HEY! COBA SAJA KALAU BISA!"

"Apakah ini sulur _Passiflora edulis_? Bisa kau tumbuhkan buahnya?"

"USHIWAKA! MENYINGKIR DARI SANA! KALAU KAU SEBEGITU SUKANYA, SINI KUIKATKAN KE LEHERMU!"

"Kalian! Berhenti bertengkar!"

"Nyahahaha!"

Tsukishima meringis kecil. Mungkin seharusnya ia meminta jadwal jaga tambahan dan mendekam di IGD saja.

"Jangan khawatir." Akaashi, satu-satunya asisten yang mengikuti ekspedisi ini, menepuk pundak Tsukishima dan tersenyum lembut. "Ini belum seberapa. Biasanya lebih parah."

Terima kasih, Akaashi. Itu berhasil membuat Tsukishima jadi _tenang_.

.

.

.

 **Poin ketiga**. **Harus siap dengan kemungkinan terburuk, setiap detiknya**.

Harus siap dengan kemungkinan terburuk, kapan saja; hal itu sih jadi koas juga dipelajari. Kalau kemungkinan terburuknya itu menemukan penjahat sinting yang terus membuka portal dan memunculkan berbagai jenis monster selama tiga kali 24 jam penuh sih, Tsukishima mana siap!

Oikawa tak sadarkan diri. Sulur membentuk kubah, beberapa pohon melengkung melindungi badannya, membuat barikade. Daichi berlutut tak mampu untuk bangun. Ushijima tampak kewalahan untuk sekadar menahan keseimbangan tubuhnya—ia terkena racun salah satu monster dan Akaashi sedang berusaha menyembuhkannya. Hanya Bokuto yang masih mampu berdiri—itupun Tsukishima yakin kakinya sudah tak mampu digerakan. Ia mengangkat badannya menggunakan kekuatannya. Kuroo melarang Tsukishima untuk melakukan apapun karena satu serangan sempat mengenai jam yang dipakainya dan benda itu beberapa kali mengalami malfungsi. Kasarnya, Tsukishima bunuh diri jika ia maju sekarang. Apakah begini akhir kisah mereka?

"Hahahaha! Aku tidak percaya ini! Lima pilar kedamaian yang diagungkan orang-orang jatuh di hadapanku hari ini!"

Sebuah batu berukuran besar melesat cepat ke arah Snake. Batu itu hancur di tangan targetnya. Bokuto, pelaku, meneguk ludahnya saat Snake maju dengan pedang di tangan. Mata pedang itu mengkilap, siap mengiris apa saja yang dikehendaki oleh tuannya. Jangan lupakan kilatan listrik yang muncul tersalur dari tangan Snake. Melihat keadaan Bokuto saat ini, Tsukishima yakin satu tebasan disertai sengatan listrik dapat menumbangkannya.

Tidak peduli dengan peringatan Kuroo, Tsukishima maju dan menjadi tameng bagi Bokuto. Erangan tak kuasa ia tahan ketika sengatan listrik mengenainya. Ia tersenyum dalam hati. Setidaknya Akaashi dapat menarik Bokuto ke jarak aman sementara dirinya diserang.

"Jangan merasa bangga! Kau tidak ada apa-apanya tanpa jam ini, Black Hyena!" Snake tertawa keji. Kakinya menendang Tsukishima cukup keras. "Kau hanya sampah tanpa mainan ciptaanmu!"

Tsukishima terhenyak melihat Kuroo, di sana, menunduk. Seolah ia mengamini kalau kata-kata si penjahat ini benar. Setelah semua sikap songong dan narsisnya, ia menciut hanya karena dikatai seperti itu? Tsukishima tidak tahu kalau mentornya itu _cemen_.

"Mungkin Black Hyena tak ada apa-apanya tanpa 'mainan'." Tsukishima bangkit. Ketika Snake mengangkat pedang berhias kilat miliknya, Tsukishima menahan tangan penjahat itu. Snake terkejut melihat Tsukishima tak terpengaruh dengan sengatan listriknya kali ini. "Tapi dia bukan sampah. Karena yang membuat seseorang jadi pahlawan bukanlah kekuatan, namun hatinya."

Di dunia ini, kekuatan setiap orang memiliki perbedaan yang signifikan. Contoh saja Snake dan Thunder Bold, keduanya memiliki kekuatan untuk memanipulasi petir. Namun, petir yang dihasilkan tetaplah berbeda. Maka dari itu, Snake hanya mampu terbelalak ketika tubuh yang diyakininya sebagai Black Hyena mulai mengeluarkan percikan petir serupa dengannya.

"Omong-omong, aku bukan Black Hyena. Kucing garong jelek di sana itulah Black Hyena yang sebenarnya." Mata emas itu mulai bersinar. "Aku cuma _trainee_ pengganti. Salam kenal."

Lolongan kesakitan keluar dari bibir Snake saat petir miliknya, yang biasa ia puji setelah berhasil menyiksa lawannya, kini berbalik menyiksanya. Beberapa menit kemudian, penjahat itu mati rasa. Badannya ditarik gravitasi, tak dapat bergerak.

"Ah! Syukurlah! Selama beberapa saat aku mengira dunia akan kiamat!"

Tsukishima memasang pose siaga ketika seseorang berambut coklat menghampiri tubuh Snake. Plot macam apa lagi ini? Apa setelah membuatnya merasa selamat, penulis sialan ini memutuskan untuk memunculkan musuh lain yang benar-benar membuat mereka meregang nyawa?

"WHOAH! OWLISH, SANTAI! AKU BUKAN MUSUH KALIAN!" Sosok itu mengangkat tangannya bagai penjahat yang ditodong senapan. Batu besar melayang di atas kepala sosok itu. Lalu, dengan seringai dingin, matanya terarah pada Kuroo yang entah sejak kapan bersembunyi di belakang Bokuto. "Black Hyena, atau kita sebut saja Kuroo Tetsurou-san pasti mengenalku."

Tsukishima diam, coba menilai situasi.

"Sebelum ke sana, izinkan aku mengambil sesuatu yang menjadi milikku." Sosok itu mendekati tubuh Snake dan mengambil sebuah tongkat aneh dari punggungnya. "Seperti yang kalian tahu, kekuatan Snake itu hanya petir. Kita sulit menaklukkannya karena kelicikan dan kepintarannya. Dia mencuri ini dari museum dan entah kitab penyihir mana yang dia curi sampai bisa menggunakannya."

"Penyihir? Apakah ini penyihir yang membuatmu jadi menyedihkan begitu, Kuroo-san?" Kuroo tampak ingin protes dikatai menyedihkan, tapi kucing itu mengangguk. Itu jawaban yang cukup bagi Tsukishima untuk tersenyum dan mendekat secara perlahan pada sosok yang dimaksud. "Bisa kau kembalikan dia?"

"Hmm, tergantung sih. Asal kalian—OKE! OKE! BAIK! HILANGKAN PETIR-PETIR ITU! AKU AKAN MENGEMBALIKANNYA JADI MANUSIA!"

.

Setelah Futakuchi—penyihir yang dimaksud—menjelaskan kalau tujuannya mengajak Kuroo beraliansi adalah untuk mengambil kembali tongkat warisan leluhurnya yang tersimpan apik di museum kota. Lalu, dia menghilang tak dapat ditemukan bukan karena ingin memberi Kuroo pelajaran (walau hatinya sedikit mengiyakan), melainkan untuk meminimalisir kekacauan yang ditimbulkan Snake dan bersembunyi tak jauh dari markas si penjahat. Dia jugalah yang mengirim bawahannya untuk menyampaikan informasi dan petunjuk pada SPD; informasi sama yang mengantarkan para pahlawan itu untuk mengadakan ekspedisi ini. Setelah semua penjelasan itu, Kuroo menyetujui kerja sama yang ditawarkan. Semoga saja campuran dari magis dan sains akan menciptakan sesuatu yang dapat mendukung terciptanya kedamaian. Akhir yang bahagia, seperti cerita dongeng _mainstream_ yang ada di mana-mana.

Masalah selesai, Snake diringkus ke penjara khusus, tiba saatnya Tsukishima diintrogasi.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau punya kekuatan?" Kuroo menatap Tsukishima serius. Kali ini Tsukishima merasa agak terintimidasi, karena bukan kucing yang ia hadapi namun wujud asli manusianya.

Ditanya begitu, Tsukishima merasa wajib hukumnya untuk menjawab, "kenapa kau tidak bertanya?"

Bohong kalau Tsukishima tidak puas ketika mendapat respon erangan frustasi.

"Datamu tercatat sebagai penduduk biasa." Oikawa bergumam heran. Dia terlihat lebih baik setelah istirahat 24 jam penuh. Matanya tak lepas dari laptop milik Kuroo yang menampilkan data penduduk.

"Kau berharap kakakku melaporkan kalau _hei, adikku punya kekuatan menyerap dan menggunakan energi dengan catatan ia harus terkena serangan dulu,_ lalu membiarkan aku dibawa ke pelatihan? Bagaimana kalian akan melatihku? Menyuruh trainee lain menyerangku satu-satu dan kuserang balik menggunakan kekuatan mereka sendiri?" Tsukishima menghela napas. "Ini bukan kekuatan untuk menjadi pahlawan."

"Itukah alasanmu mengejar profesi dokter?" Bokuto nyeletuk. "Agar kau bisa jadi pahlawan dengan caramu?"

Tsukishima akui, Bokuto tidak sebego yang ia kira.

"Karena Black Hyena sudah bisa kembali beraksi, aku izin undur diri. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan menyebarkan identitas asli kalian."

.

.

.

Tsukishima kira, dengan kembalinya Kuroo menjadi manusia, penulis sialan akan membiarkannya fokus menjadi koas saja. Rupanya dia terlalu berbaik sangka.

"Hinata! Turunkan aku sekarang juga! Bukankah Kuroo-san sudah bisa jadi Black Hyena lagi?!"

"Kita kekurangan tenaga! Kuroo-san memerintahkanku untuk membawamu! Dia butuh bantuan!"

 **Poin keempat. Utamakan keselamatan penduduk.**

Tsukishima mengumpat dalam hati. Laporan stase bisa mengerjakan ngebut, nanti. Paling juga dimarahi lagi konsulennya—sudah biasa. Kalau memang dia bisa membantu menyelamatkan lebih banyak nyawa, kenapa tidak?

Bukan berarti Tsukishima tidak akan protes ke Kuroo, sih.

.

.

.

Tsukishima sedang bersantai di balkonnya. Sumpah dokter telah ia lantunkan, surat tanda izin praktek sudah dikantongi. Mulai besok ia resmi bekerja di rumah sakit sebagai dokter umum, bukan koas lagi. _What could possibly go wrong?_

Tsukishima hanya menghela napas ketika ia mendapati badannya melawan gravitasi.

"Hina—"

"Jangan marah padaku! Aku hanya melaksanakan tugas dari Kuroo-san!"

Ketika ia diturunkan di atap bangunan dan Kuroo sudah ada di sana beserta beberapa bawahannya, Tsukishima menghela napas.

"Kuroo-san, bukankah kau sudah bisa memakai alat temuanmu lagi?"

"Aku cuma bisa memakai satu."

"Maksudmu—" Kuroo melemparkan sesuatu tanpa aba-aba. Tsukishima berhasil menangkapnya, matanya membulat tak percaya ketika menyadari itu adalah replika jam milik Black Hyena yang pernah ia pakai. "Ini..."

"Kau sudah melaksanakan 5 hal yang harus kau lakukan sebagai pahlawan. Bagaimana, _trainee_? Berniat naik tahta jadi rekanku?" Kuroo menyeringai. "Kau sendiri yang bilang seorang pahlawan menjadi pahlawan bukan karena kekuatannya. Tapi kurasa kau akan butuh itu, untuk jaga-jaga."

"Kalau aku menolak, apa kau akan mengataiku dokter yang mengincar kekayaan?" Tsukishima mendengus kecil.

"Tidak. Ini pilihanmu."

"Kalau begitu, semoga kita bisa bekerja sama dengan baik, _rekan_."

 **Poin kelima.** Kalau mau jadi pahlawan, tentunya... **jangan jadi penjahat**.

* * *

 **The End**

* * *

 _ **Omake**_

"Akaashi-san, apa kau tahu nama hero yang cocok untukku?"

Akaashi menatap Tsukishima dengan sebelah alis terangkat. Fokusnya lepas sepenuhnya dari laporan pemantauan yang sedari tadi sedang ia geluti. "Kenapa memang?"

"Kuroo-san bilang aku butuh nama hero. Sepertinya dia kesal karena banyak yang memanggilku Black Hyena Jr."

Akaashi terkekeh. "Apa kau tahu yang memberi nama hero lima pilar pahlawan kita saat ini adalah Kuroo-san sendiri?"

Tsukishima tampak tertarik. "Benarkah?"

"Ya. Aku tidak tahu pasti bagaimana mereka bisa bertemu, berteman, dan beraliansi sampai saat ini. Tapi aku ada di sana saat mereka memilih nama hero mereka." Akaashi mengeluarkan senyum hangat yang mulai Tsukishima kenali sebagai tanda bahaya. _Gak beres, nih_. "Iron Crow, Kuroo-san pilih untuk Daichi-san karena kekuatannya menjadi besi dan instansi pelatihan yang ia pegang dinamai Karasuno. _Karasu-crow_."

Tsukishima mengangguk saja. "Kalau Black Hyena?"

"Black karena kostumnya hitam, Hyena karena tertawanya—kau tahu sendiri." Akashi mendengus geli. "Thunder Bold untuk Ushijima-san mewakili kekuatan dan sikapnya. Kau tahu sendiri Ushijima-san blak-blakannya seperti apa. Grow Man untuk Oikawa-san sebenarnya sindiran agar dia berhenti bertingkah kekanakkan. Karena pas dengan kekuatannya yang bisa memanipulasi tumbuhan, Iwaizumi-san—asisten sekaligus manajernya saat ini—setuju agar Oikawa-san pakai nama itu."

"Sekarang aku mengerti mengapa setiap kalian memanggilnya Grow Man ia selalu mengamuk." Tsukishima menggelengkan kepalanya, heran. "Lalu, untuk Bokuto-san?"

"Owlish... Ini juga sindiran untuk Bokuto-san yang maniak burung hantu. Bokuto-san sih legowo saja menerima. Bahkan sengaja mengganti kostumnya menjadi seperti sekarang."Akaashi kembali memasang senyumnya. "Kau harus meminta usulan nama dari Kuroo-san juga, Tsukishima."

Tsukishima tertawa hambar. "Tidak, terima kasih. Aku pikir-pikir sendiri saja."

Diam-diam ia menyumpahi, semoga, tak ada yang mau membaca karya tidak jelas dari penulis sinting dan sialan ini. Aamiin.

 **Omake End**

* * *

 **Makasih lho, Tsukki :)**


End file.
